Bathroom Fun
by Karabell
Summary: When Team Core-Tech settle down for a couple days in the Lowland motel things start heating up between Dax and Beyal. Dax x Beyal (sorry argentina XD)


It was a warm summer night and Team Core-Tech were trudging their way into the Lowlands, they were all tired and sore from walking at the way and they were ready to just flop down onto a nice comfortable bed and sleep.

Beyal yawned and put Dax's arm over his shoulders, Dax looked down and smiled at his little monk and pulled him closer to his side, kissing the top of his head, Jinja awed at the sight while Chasd and Bren laughed making gagging noises… Jinja hit them both… they weren't laughing anymore.

Dax leaned down to look at Beyal's face, his eyes were closed and a small smile graced his lips, Dax hooked his arm under Beyal's legs and swooped him up into his arms, Beyal's eyes shot open looking around, realizing he was in Dax's arms he giggled and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. Dax placed a kiss on the top of his head and walked with Beyal in his arms up to the motel.

As they got to the reception desk Chase stepped forward and tiredly booked the rooms, "Chase… let's stay here for a couple days" Bren whined, Chase nodded while Jinja smacked him over the head lightly. Dax pulled Beyal tighter towards him when he heard the monk snore softly, gazing at the monk warmth bubbled in his chest.

"Okay team, Jinja you have a room to yourself" Jinja nodded grabbing her key from Chase, "Bren, you and me are sharing" Bren nodded sleepily, "and Dax and Beyal… uh Beyal? Okay he's sleeping but you two are sharing a room" Dax hmmed his response grabbing the key with his teeth and walked Beyal to their room. Opening the door with some difficulty Dax placed Beyal on the bed and went to close and lock the door.

Dax pulled off Beyal's shoes and robes while Dax pulled off his beanie, jacket and shoes and climbed in the bed with Beyal. The monk snuggled closer to his boyfriend and Dax wrapped his arms around him.

Beyal opened his eyes with a yawn and looked at the clock, it was 6 o'clock in the morning, stretching his arms above his head he smiled at Dax's sleeping face, leaning down Beyal kissed Dax's nose, cheeks, forehead, eyes and finally his lips. He felt Dax smile into the kiss and he smiled back, finally separating Dax looked up at the boy and caressed his cheeks.

"I think we need a shower" Beyal said as he blushed, Dax smirked and got out of the bed, "I think you're right monkfish, care to join me?" Dax held out his hand which Beyal took, as Dax lead them into the bathroom he closed the door and trapped the monk between it. Capturing his lips with his own Dax inched his hands into the boy's shirt, running his hands up and down his sides he felt goose bumps on the monks skin, laughing into the kiss Dax gripped Beyal's hips and grinded them against his own making the smaller boy gasp.

Beyal gripped Dax's dreads in one hand while the other worked its way into the front of the taller boy's shirt, playing with hard abs he found there. Dax separated their lips and pulled his shirt over his head, Beyal copied the movement and threw his shirt on the counter beside them and reached for Dax's belt quickly unhooking the buckle. Dax let Beyal do as he pleased, watching him with a smirk as Beyal dropped to his knees and took Dax's length into his mouth, Dax threw his head back and gripped the silky white tresses of his lover.

Beyal bobbed his head up and down, coping the movements he read about, Beyal looked up at Dax and watched his reactions, Beyal looked back down and determination set in his eyes and he surged forward and took all of Dax's length down his throat burying his nose into the thick, dark hair he found at the base. Dax keeled over and let out a shaky moan, "Beyal holy shi- ugh… so deep… ngh" swallowing his spit Dax gripped Beyal's hair tighter and bobbed his head for him.

Trying to relax his jaw Beyal let Dax do what he wanted to do with his mouth, remembering to breathe Beyal breathed through his nose, all of a sudden Dax roughly shoved him right down to the base and came in his mouth, Beyal swallowed all he could without chocking, when Dax released his head Beyal slowly eased of his lover cock breaking away with a pop. Breathing heavily through his open mouth Beyal placed his forehead on Dax's pelvis, regaining his breath Dax pulled Beyal up and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on the younger boy's lips.

Dax lifted Beyal up onto the counter and pulled down his pants just enough to free his lovers cock, taking it in his hands he began pumping it slowly leaning up and sucking on Beyal's neck, "do you want me to go faster babe?" Dax smirked at the little gasp, "y-yes Dax… please" Beyal threw his head back and rested it on the mirror, "look babe, you dick is so red" Dax deeply chuckled biting Beyal's lips.

Dax lent down and took Beyal's cock into his mouth, "YES! DAX!" Beyal screamed gripping Dax's dreads, pushing his head down more, the corner of Dax's mouth titled upward, taking his mouth of Beyal cock Dax grabbed his T-shirt and gagged him with it, "shhh baby, you're so loud" Beyal moaned, tears escaping the corner of his eyes, Dax kissed them away and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

Dax went back down and suck at the tip, Dax had never done anything like this before but Beyal has done this for him twice, Dax pushed himself down Beyal length, Beyal let loose a loud moan that was muffled by the gag, Dax chocked on his length and inched back a bit just grabbing the rest with his large hand and pumped in time with his bobbing. Soon enough Beyal came and it rushed down Dax's throat, Dax jerked back but not completely and gathered Beyal's cum in his mouth, after Beyal stopped jerking Dax eased off and came face to face with Beyal, his cheeks were red and his eyes were glossy. Dax smirked and opened his mouth showing Beyal his load, if were possible Beyal's face went redder, Dax removed his gag and forced Beyal into a kiss, Beyal pushed his tongue in Dax's mouth and took some of his own cum into his mouth, swallowing Beyal opened his mouth to show Dax. The lowlander swallowed what was rest in his mouth and kissed Beyal deeply.

Beyal smiled into the kiss, Dax broke away and pressed his forehead against Beyal smiling to each other, Beyal pressed his hands on Dax's cheeks and pushed them together giggling he kissed Dax's pouted lips, Dax smiled and then laughed along with Beyal, "I think we need a shower now" Dax chuckled as he scooped Beyal up into his arms and set him in the tub, filling the bath up with warm water Dax got in behind Beyal and started massaging his shoulders.

Beyal turned around and ran shampoo through Dax's dreads, squeezing the shampoo out Beyal kissed his forehead before settling down against Dax Beyal closed his eyes as Dax washed his hair and massaged his shoulders.

Beyal had to make it up to Dax later on he thought, but that can wait.


End file.
